


The call

by Shakinnmovin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: Jughead and Betty broke up 3 months ago. She's in the process of trying to mend her broken heart when someone from the past calls her, asking for her help.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty looked at her phone as it buzzed. The number was from an unknown person, so she ignored it and went about finishing up her reading for English class.

Buzz! Buzz! Betty rolled her eyes and threw the phone on the bed. Surely, once the person heard her voicemail greeting, he or she should have quit calling.

Betty rolled off her bed and got ready to take a quick shower. Her parents were away at a conference, so she was home alone which was how she liked it. She dug into her underwear drawer for clean panties and then picked her nightshirt off the footboard of her bed. 

The hot shower helped soothe her muscles after a robust cheerleading practice but did nothing to comfort her heart. Jughead had broken up with her a little over three months ago telling her that they were too different from each other. She was Northside while he was Southside. Her parents were the ideal citizens of Riverdale while his father was in jail and his mother had left her husband and son. He was darkness, and she was light. 

Betty sighed as she remembered how she had pleaded with him not to leave her. She had dropped to her knees outside Pop's and hugged his legs, not caring about the spectacle she would have made of herself if anyone had been there at 2:14 am. Unfortunately, it was just the two of them. So when Jughead pushed her away and got on his bike, she sat on the cool gravel crying until Reggie found her during his morning run at 5:15 a.m. Her tears had all dried up, and she had just sat there rocking herself, unperturbed by the darkness or the cold temperature. 

Reggie didn't take Betty into Pop's but had led her to the closest house that he could think of- the Keller residence. The only thing she said to him was, "I'm alone, all alone." He wanted to strike Jughead for inflicting pain on the beautiful blonde. 

Betty didn't remember if Reggie had called the Kellers beforehand, or if they arrived unannounced. Sherrif Keller had opened the door, a worried look on his face. When he saw Betty, his worry turned to concern. Betty vaguely remembered whispered words, lights flicked on and the sound of a kettle whistling. Kevin helped her put on a clean robe, Reggie placed a hot mug of tea, and Sheriff Keller called her mother. 

Alice Cooper arrived 10 minutes later; she didn't know that Betty was not in the house and from her expression everyone there knew that she was about to yell at her youngest child. But seeing Betty's face, she, instead, dropped into the chair next to her and held her. Rubbed her back as she said encouraging words. 

The three males had left the women in the kitchen and moved to sit on the porch. No words were said as Betty, and her mother made their way home. They didn't need to be. 

Betty laid on her bed for the rest of the weekend. She was numb. Hal Cooper had yelled, not at Betty, but at the "brainless asshole who had broken his child."

Archie and Veronica had come to see her. Betty had noted that Archie had a swollen lip and Betty was sure that Jughead was sporting a shiny, black eye. Veronica, as practical as ever, drew Betty a bath, cleaned her up and forced a little broth down Betty's throat.

"B, you can throw yourself a pity party till Monday 6:00 am, but after that, you need to pull yourself together. He's not worth it. I know he'll regret it," Veronica had said.

Betty finished her shower and stepped out. She wiped the mirror of the condensation and looked at her reflection. She had lost lots of weight despite quitting her morning runs. Her mother had insisted that she go on antidepressants and her father had forced her to go to a therapist. She had welcomed both suggestions readily to the utter surprise of her parents.

Betty combed her hair, lathered her body with lots of moisturizer and proceed to brush her teeth. She could hear her phone buzzing again! She stormed into her bedroom and grabbed the phone.

15 missed calls. No voice message and no texts! Who the hell was calling her?

The next time the phone buzzed, Betty answered, "Who is this?" Betty asked angrily.

"Betty?" A concerned baritone voice asked.

"Yes?" Betty's voice said hesitantly.

"It's F.P.," Jughead's dad said, "Jughead's in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is trying to make sense of F.P.'s call. Should she pay a visit to her ex-boyfriend or let things be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts and follow me on Tumblr: shakinnmovin

"F.P.," Betty said softly, her heart started to pound as she digested his words, "I'm not with Jughead anymore."

"I know that," F.P. said, "Look, I managed to bribe a guard so that I could call you. Jughead is in trouble. Please, check up on him. I don't have the details. I have to go. Please, Betty..." He begged.

Betty looked at the phone in her hands and closed her eyes. There was no way that she was going to check up on Jughead. He dumped her, and she was barely feeling like her old self again. Why couldn't F.P. have called Archie or a serpent? Why did it have to be her? Betty knew the answer- it was because she was reliable. Dependable, old Betty. Great friend, dull lover. That's why she was alone. 

Flopping on the bed, Betty texted the one person she knew who would tell her the truth. 

B: Reggie, I need your opinion.

R: Shoot!

B: I got a call from the prison. F.P. wants me to check up on Jughead.

R: Are you fucking crazy? Don't go anywhere near him. You're finally moving on.

B: He sounded desperate.

R: No.No. No. Betty- have a little pride and let the guy go.

B: I did let him go. I only want to make sure he's safe.

R: He's safe. Serpents always take care of themselves. 

B: Okay. I guess you're right. I'll just ignore what F.P. said. 

R: That's a relief. Don't make me turn the Lodge girl on you.

B: Haha! Veronica will kill you if she sees that you referred to her like she was a dog.

R: She might, but she'll kill you first if I told her what you texted me.

B: Grrr...Thanks, Reg. See you tomorrow.

R: Night.

Betty switched off all the lights in the house and made sure both the doors were locked and secured before she switched on the alarm. Reading always calmed her down, so she took her favorite book- Pride and Prejudice off her bookshelf and started to read. After ten minutes of staring at the same line, she closed the book in frustration.

Switching off her bedside light, Betty slowly made her way to the bay window. She leaned against the window post and looked at the moon. It was a full moon, and the light radiating from it illuminated the yard between Archie and her house.

Betty squinted. She could see some movement in the bushes near her mailbox. Was it a fox? Or a raccoon? She closed her eyes and blinked a couple of times. The bushes were still. Stupid imagination! She rose from her seat and went to bed. Tomorrow was a busy day.  
________________

Betty hurried to the Blue & Gold office between Math class and Physics class. She had forgotten to take Ethel's article with her that morning. While Mr. Heckle droned on about atoms, she was going to edit it and return it to Ethel.

Betty rushed in and saw Kevin and Reggie seated on the sofa.

"Fuck!" Betty cursed, a hand on her rapidly beating heart. "You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to drop off my piece to you for editing," Reggie quipped back.

"Perfect timing. I was going to do Ethel's in Chemistry class. I can finish yours as well," Betty said as she went to her desk and picked up a stack of paper.

"Uh...," Reggie stammered, "I forgot it at home actually."

"Oh!" Betty narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "So why are you here?"

"Just got caught up talking to Kev," Reggie said as Kevin nodded his head vigoriously.

"Can you make sure you email me your piece? And you both need to go to class. Mr. Weatherbee hates it when you use the paper as an excuse to skip class," Betty said. She held the door open for both of them to leave.

Kevin and Reggie gathered their backpacks and left the room. Betty hoped that Reggie didn't tell Kevin about Jughead's dad's call. Kevin was a sweetheart but would tell Veronica immediately which would result in a lecture. Betty got enough lectures from her mom and didn't fancy getting one from her best friend as well.

With a quick sweep of the room, Betty closed the door and left for Chemistry class.  
__________________________

Try as she might, Betty couldn't stop thinking of Jughead or his father's words. A quick check at the trailer wouldn't hurt anyone. "Who are you kidding?" Betty thought to herself. She wanted to see him. See his beautiful face and smell the combination of cigarettes, aftershave, and his unique scent.

After the final bell rang, Betty hopped in her car and drove to the Southside trailer park. She parked and watched the trailer for a while. She was gathering her strength. She hadn't seen him since the breakup, and she wasn't over Jughead. She was in love with him, and if she was truly honest with herself, she still loved him. She wondered if true love ever fades or if she was forever doomed to have a ripped up heart beating in her chest.

Betty took a deep breath and knocked on the trailer door. A few seconds later, the door was yanked open, and Jughead stood there, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He wore his signature white t-shirt and ripped up jeans. 

"Wasn't expecting you," Jughead said looking Betty up and down. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. Your dad called and said you were in trouble," Betty's voice shivered at Jughead's coldness toward her.

Jughead held up his hands mockingly, a smirk marred his handsome face. "As you can see, I'm all fine and dandy."

"Don't be like this." Betty swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Be like what? I'm your ex-boyfriend. I'm not your problem," Jughead said cruelly. He made a move to slam the door.

"You were my friend before we dated. We can go back to that," Betty said.

Jughead looked at Betty in disbelief. "Look Betts..." He ran a hand through his black hair, "I don't want to be mean or anything but..."

Betty scoffed and looked away. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come." She turned away from Jughead.

Betty swiftly walked to where her car was parked and started the engine. She wanted to escape from there as soon as possible. But as she drove away, she made the mistake of looking at her rearview mirror. Jughead stood by his front door, barefoot with a frustrated look on his face. She shook her head. This was it; she was done with Jughead Jones!

Parking her car in the usual spot, Betty went to retrieve the mail. She was angry with herself, and with F.P. She grabbed the mail and stomped toward the house. Something made her stop, and she went back to the mailbox. There, by the bushes, were several cigarette butts. Maybe she didn't imagine things last night. She squatted and noted that some of the butts were newer than others. Picking one up and placing it near her nose, she could smell the familiar smell of her ex-boyfriend's favorite cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is determined to find out what Jughead is hiding. The truth was not what she expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: shakinnmovin

"I need your help," Betty said as she grabbed hold of Veronica's arm at school and dragged her to the Blue & Gold office. 

"Slow down," Veronica huffed as she tried to keep up with Betty. The high heels that Veronica wore were a necessary hindrance on an ordinary day but rushing to keep up with Betty was an accident waiting to happen. 

Betty walked into the office and rushed Veronica in before she slammed the door shut. 

"What the hell was that?" Veronica asked, panting heavily.

"Look, I don't need you to lecture me," Betty said, "but listen to this." She told Veronica about F.P.'s call, Reggie and Kevin acting suspiciously, going to Jughead's trailer and finally the cigarettes butts by her mailbox.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means I need to go to Jughead's trailer and check it out without him knowing," Betty said as she paced in front of Veronica.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's up to something and I need to figure out what it is," Betty said. She tapped her finger against her pursed lips as she squinted her eyes, deep in thought.

"You do realize that he isn't your boyfriend anymore?"

"I do, but he was my friend. And I don't want anything bad to happen to him," Betty said unconvincingly.

"B, as much as you think you're a great actress, you aren't. Your feelings are always transparent because you're pure of heart. I admire that about you, but it's also a clear giveaway that you still have feelings for Jughead. Is this your way of getting him back?"

"V," Betty said letting out a sigh and dropped to the closest office chair, "I loved him, and a part of me will always love him, but this isn't about that. It's about the fact that his father called asking for my help. And although he did upset me yesterday, I looked into the trailer, and something looked fishy."

"B..." Veronica started.

"Are you going to help me or not? I think Jughead is mixed up with the Serpents or drugs or...maybe something worse."

Veronica sighed. "Of course, I am. What do I need to do?"

"I need you to talk to Archie. Just make him feel nostalgic about the past, he'll call Jughead and take him to Pop's. They'll talk and eat for about an hour. It will give us the time to search the trailer," Betty said. 

"Fine. I'll work on Archie during lunch. Ugh! I feel awful keeping this from him. Any chance we can let him in on this?"

"I love the guy, but he's an awful liar. Juggie will see right through him. But I promise you can tell him after. I'll even bake him a batch of his favorite chocolate chip cookies as an apology, and you can wear the latest Victoria's Secret lingerie as your way to speed up the forgiveness process."

"Gosh! You're turning into a pimp," Veronica said as she crossed her legs and smoothened out her hair with her hand.

"V? It's almost lunch! Go put some fresh paint on and work that charm," Betty said with a wave of her hand.

"Sheesh! I'm going; I'm going."

After Veronica left, Betty turned to her computer. "What are you up to Jughead?" It had to do with the Serpents, so she pulled out all the latest newspaper articles about the violence around Southside. Nothing stood out. She sighed and let out a groan of frustration. No recent murders, no drug busts, no crime spree...nothing.

Betty's phone pinged. 

V: We're all set. I peeked at his phone. They are meeting at 6:00 pm at Pop's. 

B: Thanks. Pick you up at 5:45 pm.

Betty leaned back in her chair and swiveled around. She looked out the window and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to suppress her feelings. This was not about emotion; this was about getting to the bottom of whatever trouble Jughead was mixed up in.  
_______________________________

Jughead left on his motorcycle leaving a cloud of dust.

"Damn! I was hoping he would take the pickup," Betty coughed. "We'll have less time to search the trailer." She dusted off her jeans and straightened out the pink shirt she was wearing before she headed for the trailer. Veronica was behind Betty, dressed in all black with a black knit cap. 

"Why are you wearing a cap? It's like 80 degrees right now," Betty rolled her eyes.

"We're on a stakeout. I'm dressing the part," Veronica explained.

"The keys are under the mat," Betty said as she lifted it and pulled it out. "Yes!"

Opening the door, Betty walked slowly to the corner of the living room where she knew there was a lamp. She switched it on and triumphantly turned around to look at Veronica. 

Her look of triumph was quickly replaced by confusion. The room was practically empty. Save for the lamp, a sofa and a couple of chairs. She ran to F.P.'s bedroom, but it remained untouched. The trailer was small. Veronica and Betty made quick work of searching the trailer. 

"Maybe he sold all the furniture for money," Veronica suggested.

"No offense to Jughead's family but all the furniture was crap. He might got $50.00 for everything." Betty's eyebrows knitted as she thought.

"Oh Shoot!" Veronica said, "I put my phone on silent. Archie had to cancel on Jughead since practice went late."

Veronica looked up at Betty. "He's on his way home." 

The sound of Jughead's motorcycle was heard at a distance. Betty quickly ran and switched off all the lights and dragged Veronica to the back of the trailer. There was a tiny space where she knew the both of them could squeeze in. 

Jughead's heavy boots thudded across the living room and into the kitchen. The fridge opened, and a sound of a frizzy drink being open was heard.

"Hey, I'm home. You can swing by," Jughead said. "Archie had to cancel which is fine by me. I was distracted anyway. How long ... See you in 5 minutes then."

The kitchen chair scrapped across the floor and Jughead noisily sipped his drink. The 5 minutes felt like an hour. Veronica and Betty heard a car engine and its door, open and shut.

Jughead walked back to the living room. Neither of them could make out who he was talking to. It was apparently a male, not too gruff. There was a shuffle of paper and frustrated voices sailed through the air.

Heavy footsteps in the kitchen- "I am so close, man. I can feel it..." Jughead sighed. "What am I missing?"

"Look, Jughead. We need a fresh pair of eyes."

Veronica and Betty looked at each other in the dark. It was Kevin!

"Maybe, it's time to get my dad involved?"

"No. I have nothing to bargain for, Kev. We have circumstantial evidence leading to nowhere. We don't have a suspect. We don't have anything," Jughead was frustrated.

Betty wanted to go to him, but she closed her eyes and concentrated on the conversation between Kevin and Jughead.

"Betty is good at this kind of stuff," Kevin said hesitantly.

"NO!" Jughead yelled. Betty could hear the cabinet door slam and was sure Jughead hit it with his fist. "This is too dangerous. She can't know about this, Kev. You promised."

"I know," Kevin sighed. "Let's get something to eat and tackle this after. We have all the pieces, we just need to put it together."

Jughead and Kevin shuffled through the small trailer. Betty could hear some movement there and the trailer door slammed again.

The girls could hear the car and motorcycle barrelling down the road. Veronica and Betty got out of their hiding place. Veronica ran toward the door while Betty lingered in the living room.

"Come on, B," Veronica said.

"Hold on..." Betty's voice trailed off as she looked around the room. "Where is all this circumstantial evidence that Jughead was talking about?"

"B, we're lucky that we didn't get caught. Let's come back another day."

Betty looked down and saw a small ripple in the carpet that wasn't there before. She bent down and pulled it back. "Bingo!"

Veronica came over. "What the hell...?"

As Betty peeled back the carpet, she saw photos, newspaper clippings, official documents and index cards with Jughead's writing on them. She took out her phone and took pictures of each section. 

Veronica stood by Betty trying to make sense of what they were looking at. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Betty nodded. "This has nothing to do with the serpents or Southside. There's a drug cartel in the Northside."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica team up to find out what Jughead is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shakinnmovin

"You are in so much trouble," Ethel said as she passed Kevin in the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Keven asked confused.

"Betty said you didn't submit your article and she needs to send it today to the printers, so she's scrapping your piece," Ethel shrugged and hurried away to Math class.

"No way. I sent that piece via email two days ago, and it was perfection. It is worthy of being the headliner," Kevin said as he rushed to the Blue & Gold office. 

Kevin barged into the office and made a beeline to where Betty was sitting. "I sent my article to you two days ago. There is no way that you aren't going to print it. I can re-send it to you right now." He takes out his phone and pulls up his email. 

"There's no need for that. Betty already sent everything to the printers including your article," Veronica said behind Kevin as she closed the door.

"Oh good," Kevin lets out a sigh of relief, "Ethel must have got confused." He looked up to smile at Betty but instead sees her angry expression.

"What?" Kevin turns back and sees Veronica leaning against the door. Her face wearing the same expression as Betty.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kevin swallowed the uneasy feeling in his throat.

"Where were you last night?" Veronica asked.

"Home. It was a school night, so I had...homework," Kevin's face started to shine due to the sweat breaking out through his pores. 

"What homework, Kev?" Betty asked. She crossed her legs at the ankle and folded her arms across her chest.

"Umm...Chemistry, English...," Kevin's voice shook as he rattled off whatever came to his head.

"You don't take Chemistry," Veronica said as she pushed herself away from the door. She stood in front of Kevin and poked his chest with her finger. "I'll ask you again, Kevin. Where. Were. You. Last. Night."

"You guys know where I was," Kevin looked rapidly from Veronica to Betty and back to Veronica again. "I bumped into Jughead, and we had dinner at Pop's."

"Try again, Pinnochio," Veronica threatened.

"God! I don't know how much you guys know," Kevin admitted. He moved away from Veronica and sat on the sofa. Both hands were covering his face. The sofa creaked as the girls sat on either side of him.

"Presume we know everything and start from the beginning," Betty said smoothly.

Kevin looked up and covered with mouth with his hand. He rubbed the skin on his chin and sighed. "I can't..."

Suddenly, the door of the Blue & Gold burst open. Reggie strolled inside with his backpack over his shoulder.

"What's happening here? If Keller weren't gay, I'd be teasing you guys about a ménage à trois," Reggie laughed at his own joke and beckoned for Kevin to get up. "Let's go, Keller, we need to get started on that project. It's due next Friday."

Kevin happily hopped up and started to make a run for it until Veronica got up and pushed him back down. "What class are you guys in together?"

Kevin and Reggie looked at each other trying to come up with an answer.

"Math," Reggie said at the same time as Kevin as he yelled, "Chemistry."

"Kevin," Betty snarled, "We've established that you don't take chemistry and why the hell you keep saying it is beyond me! And," she tightened her ponytail, and she looked at Reggie, "you know something about Jughead as well. What aren't you telling me?"

Reggie sighed in surrender. His backpack fell to the ground, and he pulled up Betty's office chair to sit down in. "Betty, Jughead didn't want us to tell you. Maybe you should talk to him instead of us."

"We're asking you, the both of you," Veronica said.

"Just, please, what's going on?" Betty looked like she was about to cry.

Kevin was the first to crack. "A few months ago..."

"Kevin!" Reggie shouted.

"Look, Betty deserves to know. I never felt right about it, and honestly, if anyone can solve this, it's her."

Reggie rolled his eyes in annoyance and threw his head back into the headrest of the chair.

"Jughead was approached by a State's Attorney to help out with the drug case. The deal was that if he found out who was bringing the drugs into the Southside, F.P. would get full exoneration."

"But..." Reggie continued, "it wasn't the Southside that was having the drug problem. It was the Northside."

"Aren't you a drug dealer?" Veronica asked Reggie doubtfully.

"Yeah! But only to get information and I deal with the soft stuff like Amphetamines, a little weed, some mushrooms, Jingle-Jangle..."

"Jingle jangle?" Veronica questioned.

"Yeah. It's a popular one too. It's an upper that comes in a pixie stix. It's delicious and comes in flavors too if even you want to try some," Reggie said, a little too enthusiastically. "Jingle Jangle is my gateway to a brand new iPhone."

"Please stop saying that word. It sounds like a Christmas decoration gone wrong," Betty said. She rubs her temples with her fingers to ease the sudden tension headache.

"Anyway," Kevin clapped his hands to get the team back on track, "I helped to get information by looking at my dad's files and Reggie..."

"...had access to the Mayor's files because of Josie," Betty remarked as she snapped her fingers as she said the last part. Josie was Reggie's girlfriend. She couldn't quite put a finger on why Reggie was dating her for so long since his interests usually wane in a week or two. But this made complete sense. "Does she know?" 

"That I'm using her for information? No way. She'd take my Jangle," Reggie said as he pointed to his crotch, "and make it Jingle on the closest tree if you know what I'm saying."

Kevin, Betty, and Veronica look at Reggie disgusted. "Unfortunately, we do," Veronica said as she turned away from him.

"Anyway, we know it's someone here in the Northside. Someone rich, with foreign connections and someone who either lives here or comes here regularly enough. We know this person has to have all the bigwigs under is thumb either through blackmail or through bribes," Kevin said frustrated.

"Is it my father?" Veronica asked as she twisted her pearl necklace.

"Surprisingly, no. Hiram Lodge was a suspect for a long time, and while he does a hundred other illegal things, this is not him. We checked out your mother as well. She's clean." Kevin got up and started to pace.

"Then we thought it was the Blossom family, but Penelope and Cheryl are all talk and no follow through," Reggie added.

"We even thought it could be a small unit of the Serpents who were working under the radar, but it wasn't. They are petty thief and criminals. They even deal in soft drugs but this is way bigger than them," Kevin leaned against the window sill, his hands on his hips.

"Penny Peabody was a person we kept looking at, and she's a part of it, maybe," Reggie grimaced, "but in no way is she the mastermind. There is something sinister about her though."

"We hit a dead end," Kevin concluded. "We keep looking and revisiting the evidence, but we don't see anything. We either don't have enough to go on, or we need a fresh pair of eyes."

Kevin looked from Betty to Veronica. 

"Why are you helping him?" Veronica's eyes narrowed as she asked the question. "You aren't Jughead's friend, and he dumped Betty. So, what's your deal in all this?"

"I did it for Betty. Jughead loves Betty, and when he broke up with her, it made no sense to me. I watched him leave my dad's office once, and I started to follow him. Don't ask me why but I just had this instinct. He must have been devastated after the breakup cause he didn't notice me following and I am no tender-footed sleuth. I did that for a few days before I realized that he was up to something. I cornered him at Pop's one night, and he told me everything."

"And you?" Betty turned to Reggie.

"They both blackmailed me," Reggie said simply as he removed lint from his shirt, "caught me buying drugs from some serpent but I would have joined Danny Darko and Kurt Hummel there without the blackmailing. It has been fun!"

"Fun. We call this fun?" Kevin questioned disbelievingly.

"Who else knows?" Betty asked

"No one else as far as I know," Reggie said. 

"Then how did F.P. find out?" Betty asked.

"Not sure but that worries me. Was F.P. threatened by someone because we were getting close? Or was someone concerned about Jughead's well-being? When you called me and told me about that phone call from prison, I asked Kev to meet me here, at the Blue & Gold office. We've been racking our brains, but no one comes to my mind."

Betty walked to the window and looked out, deep in thought. "Give me a minute to think."

Veronica walked back to the sofa, removed her shoes and sat down. She tucked her feet under her and pulled out her phone. Knowing her best friend, this was going to take a while.

Reggie swiveled around his chair and stared at the ceiling while Kevin stared at a spot on the floor, waiting for Betty to break the silence.

Finally, Betty turned around; she rolled up her sleeves. "We agree on a few things, we all want to keep Jughead safe, and we want to find out who is responsible for the drugs in Riverdale. We also want to make sure that all the evidence to the State's Attorney's office is good enough to ensure us that F.P. will be released."

Everyone nodded.

"We can also agree that Jughead can never find out that V and I know all this."

"Why are we hiding this from Jughead?" Kevin asked. 

"Because I don't want him to know," Betty merely said.

"You know, Stefan Salvatore loves you..." Reggie started.

Betty raised her hand to stop Reggie from saying anymore. "Reg, I don't want to hear it..." Turning to Kevin, she asked, "My only question is, does F.P. have insurance on his trailer?"

Three pairs of eyes were on Betty, not knowing what they were getting into.


End file.
